


转存2

by daliandanzi



Category: mangshesamoye
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存2

蟒龙 庸俗片段

1.

马龙和许昕在北京除了天坛公寓之外。还有一个被叫家的小房子。

四环边儿上，两室一厅，南北朝向。俩人一年奖金凑一块付的全款。马龙喜欢安静，许昕白日宣淫，有了这个房子算是两全。

夏天最热的日子里许昕训练拉伤被特批休假一个礼拜。整天待在家里吹空调打游戏逗狗。有空就去乒羽中心转悠几圈，指点指点江山。

假期过半的时候马龙的公开赛终于打完了，要坐几个小时的飞机再开车回家。他和许昕的家。许昕从一大早就忙碌了起来，像个等小孩儿回家过年的老头儿。带着墨镜和兜帽杉去超市里置备接风宴。

许昕不会做饭，有段日子天天外卖。马龙也不会。但做饭有情趣，菜谱在手天下我有，所以两个人在家的时候经常看着菜谱做实验。

许昕最喜欢吃的是回锅肉。但是马龙不愿意在家做，一是确实不如外卖好吃。二是味道太大，出门倒个垃圾回来就会闻到一股花椒大料味儿。三是吃太辣要上火更要出血，对大家都不好。

许昕别的不会，只会煲汤。食材一扔砂锅里，每小时添点水，端出来就很酷炫。

满满当当挑了一小推车。蔬菜，肉，调味品，零食，红酒，狗粮。

许昕刷完卡开着车哼着小曲回了家，心里盘算着怎样合理计划剩余的三天假期。

马龙上午的飞机，回总局点个卯，大概能一起吃晚饭。

他在家随便对付了几口午饭就盘腿坐在沙发上抱着狗给马龙发短信。“龙队出发了吗？！”发完之后觉得自己怪腻歪的，早上刚说过现在又问。就把手机扣在旁边的靠垫底下。

过了三十秒。

打开手机一看，没有回复。

许昕把提示音音量开到最大，然后飞快把手机压到靠垫底下。

“现在还没下飞机吧，安全第一。马龙又不是小孩子了。你自己忙的时候也不会看手机，干嘛要求人家秒回啊。说了下午回来肯定下午回来啊。别叽歪啊大蟒，我们找点事儿干好吗。”

盘着腿的许昕觉得腿有点麻。

于是起身活动，在房子里四处游荡准备找事情。

他找到了一包球迷寄的临安小核桃，是没开口的那种。他想找一把核桃钳，但他没有。于是他下楼去买了一把核桃钳。

上楼的时候他想，嗯，这下回去马龙绝对回消息了。

他把核桃钳放在玄关上就跑到沙发旁边掀开抱枕看手机，还是没有新消息。许昕拖着失落的步子走到玄关把核桃钳拿回来。解开白色塑料袋漂亮的蝴蝶结。开始剥山核桃。

剥着剥着他又开心了起来，觉得马龙看到他剥好的核桃一定会很开心夸他能干懂事聪明。

许昕其实不太懂怎么谈恋爱。但他也并不觉得有多难，他希望自己是一个体贴懂事的好情人，让马龙长脸。

“我都没有抱怨他不回消息，真是太懂事儿了。”嘀咕完许昕就从自己剥好的那一堆山核桃里挑了一颗吃掉奖励自己。

又拿了一颗想奖励一下狗，冷静思考觉得狗可能吃了要生病，只好作罢。

核桃都剥完了，马龙没有回短信。

打了五盘游戏，马龙没有回短信。

看了部电影，马龙没有回短信。

打开唱吧发了会儿呆，马龙没有回短信。

许昕有点火大，又有点担心。

他给张继科打电话，问马龙到了没。张继科说十一点就到了没待几分钟又走了，可能在开车没看手机。

许昕又瞎聊了几句，就挂了。

走到厨房淘了米开始煮饭。切了排骨把汤炖上。装修的时候做的是开放式厨房，一开始做饭整个房子都热闹起来。

狗嗖一下冲到许昕拖鞋旁边躺倒装死。许昕知道这是他的狗饿了。盖上锅盖去弄狗粮。

“马龙啊马龙，你再不回来你男朋友就要饿死了。”许昕一手端着狗食盆，一手薅着狗毛。

已经晚上八点。

许昕把自己折腾累了。他打了几个电话。马龙都没有接。

砂锅里的水添了一次又一次。

他打电话问马龙的小跟班于子洋。于子洋说龙哥手机没丢，我们下午还微信呢龙哥说他到家了。

许昕跟他说谢谢，然后挂了电话说了声放屁。

许昕郁闷，想喝咖啡。套上外套踩着奥特曼拖鞋溜达到小区门口的星巴克。

点了杯冰美式。放了一块冰在嘴巴里嚼得喀拉喀拉响。

正要走出店门，就看到马龙坐在某个角落咬着星冰乐的吸管盯着自家落地窗发呆，一脸沉郁。

许昕百米冲刺跑过去，摘下墨镜。

“你干嘛不回家，干嘛不接我电话，你有病啊你。”

马龙深吸了一口气，转头看看许昕。

“好吧，回家。”

说完就起身自顾自往小区里走。

许昕被他搞得很迷惑，但也只好跟着他往回走。

“你什么情况？你把话说清楚？”

马龙继续走。

许昕跑到他前面堵他。“你知道我有多担心吗！”

马龙拍拍许昕的脑袋对他笑笑。“好蟒不挡道。”

“你什么态度啊，你把我当狗吗？我都要饿死了！！！”

“你以为我不想回家？！”

“那你想你为什么不回来？还不能接我电话，你手机没电了？欠费了？”

“我他妈不想跟你说！我现在心情不好能不能明天讲。”

“凭什么呀，我心情也不好呢。”

马龙的眼眶有点发红，马龙觉得自己说不清楚话，像吞了一团毛线一样难受又窝火。

“那行，大家冷静一下。”许昕不想看马龙哭。扭头就往楼上走。

开门，换鞋。

马龙回卧室放行李箱。

许昕跑去厨房把炖着的汤盛出来。拿出来两个碗。想想又气起来，只给自己盛了饭。

也确实饿得慌，就着汤一言不发吃完一碗饭。狗叫唤了两声，许昕没心情理它，狗也就不凑热闹自己玩儿去了。

马龙已经进浴室洗澡了。

许昕听着水声，更觉得闹心。幻化排演了八百种可能，觉得脑袋要平地炸出一个宇宙。

他从卧室抱了一个枕头到客厅，又拉了一条毯子。决定以行动表示抗议。可他坐了一会儿冷静下来其实也没有非常生气，倒是担心了起来。

马龙洗完澡出来，就看到许昕抱着毯子抱着狗，缩在沙发上对着核桃发呆，像一颗缺水皱皮的黄豆种子。

马龙很后悔，说到底，并不是他的错。

“许昕。”

许昕猛得抬起头。

“你过来。”

“对不起。”许昕顺口就认了个错。

马龙坐到许昕旁边，“不是你的错瞎认什么……”

“我怎么知道你为什么突然来这出，明明是你挑事儿还你先哭……”

“这你给我剥的啊？”马龙指着核桃。

“嗯。”

马龙叹了口气，把许昕拉过来抱住，拍拍他的脑袋。

“你真好。”马龙说。

后来许昕终究是没在客厅里睡。事情也就稀里糊涂过去了。

可问题还是在的。

2.

晚上的事儿在许昕心里没过去，但他也没问。许昕觉得大家在一起不容易，适当作一作的机会是要给的。许昕觉得自己特大度。

他拍了拍自己的肩膀，说大蟒真棒。

但其实许昕想知道。

马龙一觉醒来上午九点。

身边人还睡着。

许昕背对着马龙侧躺着，窗帘透了一个缝，盛夏的阳光被他宽宽的背挡着，留着奥特曼头的脑袋边缘被照成金色的。一个一米八的大个子，像个安静的小毛球。

时隔好多年，许昕又剃了这个发型。许昕对大家说，觉得好看，清爽，适合夏天。

马龙说，哦，挺好。

就别挑明了。

马龙坐着看了他一会儿，起身把透了一个缝的窗帘拉好。想着买完早餐再叫醒许昕。平时大家都辛苦，能睡会儿多好。 

刷牙，洗脸。拿钥匙，拿钱包。

下楼买了生煎，小馄饨，烧麦，豆浆。其实马龙是想买咖啡的，但许昕胃不好，在家就不能惯着了，得好好养，喝点别的吧。

马龙回到家里的时候许昕还没动静。

他轻轻地脱鞋，轻轻地走到厨房，把塑料袋里的食物换到碗里。昨天的碗还摆着没洗。马龙把水龙头拧开一小股，用洗碗布异常小心地搓碗。

可是许昕还是被吵醒了。

“醒啦？”

“嗯。”许昕把下巴蹭到正在洗碗的马龙肩膀上。困得眼睛还半眯着。

“别蹭我，你胡子没刮，疼。”马龙抱怨，但也没躲开。

“不刮了，我准备最近留个胡子试试。”

“有点难以想象。”马龙努力脑补了一下。

“哦，那就算了吧。”许昕轻飘飘答了一句，然后去浴室刷牙洗脸。

马龙回头看着许昕走进浴室的背影，愣了一会儿。

前几天那股作逼的劲头又上来了。他掏出手机问张继科下午有没有空。他急需找个人好好聊聊人生。

许昕走出来的时候早饭已经摆好了。俩人挨一起坐。

许昕看起来挺高兴，吃得挺欢乐，下巴上的胡茬已经剃得干干净净。

“刚不是说要留胡子吗？”马龙看许昕把馄饨汤里的小虾皮都挑出来放到了自己的碗里。

“啊，这个忽然啊，就觉得没那么酷了。”许昕嘻嘻哈哈地说。

马龙没接话茬。撇过头盯着碗不看许昕。

“许昕。”

“诶。”

“我下午得出去一趟。”

“还回队里啊，不是说给你两天假吗？”许昕有点儿失落，下垂眼耷拉得更厉害了。

马龙一看他这样有点不忍心，“我和继科儿去打个羽毛球。”

天哪，全世界都知道许昕不会打羽毛球。

“哦，不带我啊。”许昕很不开心。

马龙不知道怎么接，只能默默把用完的碗筷收起来。

许昕跑去客厅薅了会儿狗毛。

越薅越郁闷。

“马龙！”许昕平地一声吼。

把洗碗的马龙吓了一激灵。

“你丫不准去打球！”

马龙从没见许昕那么凶过。

“打打打，你他妈打个屁啊！羽毛球，羽毛球真他妈娘死了！！你以为老子腾个七天假容易啊？你还给我出去打球！你和张继科天天见天天见，烦不烦啊你们？你今天敢出门试试。昨天让我在家等一天，你一个人外边儿喝星巴克。现在又要出去，我不开心大发了我告诉你！！！”

许昕背对着马龙蹲在狗窝旁边对着狗咔咔咔一通骂。马龙战战兢兢候在许昕两米外，手上还冒着洗洁精的泡泡。

“那……那我不出去了？”马龙问。

许昕猛得站起来，看都不看地路过马龙。然后跑去厨房踢翻了一个垃圾桶。

踢完有点痛。许昕骂了句我操。

一整个下午许昕都把自己关在卧室里打游戏，戴着耳机不管外面死活。

马龙没敢出门，在客厅看电影，但其实看不进去，脑子里全是麻绳线头。

然后深夜的某个时刻，整个房间的灯突然黑了。

卧室里传来一句脏话。

好了，跳闸了。游戏是打不来了。

许昕推门出来。借着外面的光走到马龙旁边坐下来。

马龙在抽烟。茶几上摆了一烟灰缸，烟灰缸里躺了好多烟屁股。

许昕嘶得吸了口气，“你这造型儿真是……我才委屈呢。给我来一根。”

马龙赶紧给递了一根烟，点上。许昕其实不会抽烟，抽了一口，呛了好半天。

马龙把烟接过来掐灭了。

两个人在黑暗的客厅里什么都不说静着。空调停了，室内温度在一点点升高。客厅里摆的那个钟一秒一秒走着。

“你直说吧，你是不是厌了。”许昕开口了，隐约带了哭腔。

“我没有。”

看不清脸，但马龙知道许昕哭了。许昕不愿意让马龙知道，抽鼻子的声音都憋到很轻。

马龙从茶几上抽了几张餐巾纸，塞到他手里。“昕，你和我在一起，开不开心？”

“我开心，你别想赖，是你不要我了。”许昕拿餐巾纸捂着眼睛，哭得更厉害了。

“你真的喜欢奥特曼头吗？你真的觉得留胡子不酷吗？你喜欢天天在家吃饭吗？你那条黄玉的链子为什么不戴了？我真的很害怕，许昕。我觉得，我觉得你太容易受我影响了。我每次看你无条件迁就我，按照我的喜好做任何事，我都怕得要死。我怕你有一天突然发现这不是你自己原来想要的生活，然后就跑了。”

“做这些我没觉得不高兴。”

“是，你是没觉得不高兴，你自己现在不知道，你想不到。你……你都他妈的不像许昕了。”

“行，我明白你什么意思了。”许昕擦了擦眼泪鼻涕。“那我们也别耗着了，都冷静会儿想想明白吧。”

马龙有点惊讶，他以为许昕还要闹一两下。

“你去，去老张家蹭几天，给他买点啥，别让人家烦你。”许昕从沙发上起来，开着手机的手电筒走到玄关鼓捣电闸。

“我……我不是分手的意思。”

“分手？你他妈想得美。”

马龙跟到许昕旁边帮他照明。

“那……”

“你这是被发配了，懂不懂。”

“……”

灯亮了。

“收拾东西去吧。”许昕的眼眶很红，表情很冷酷。

“……好。”

3

连日酷暑之后台风忽然就来了。

整个城市都泡在雨里。

阴沉沉的天空底下花花绿绿的车在立交桥上慢吞吞地开。

马龙盘腿坐在地板上面对着落地窗，腿上放着一个筐，筐里是毛豆。马龙在帮张继科剥毛豆。

他觉得自己确实有病。

其实说到底，根本不是什么大事儿。值得分居吗？

马龙问毛豆。

不值得！马龙跟毛豆说。

情侣间的问题都是这么产生的，一旦开始想太多，就会敏感得患得患失，互相看不顺眼，然后越想越不对盘。争吵，打架，冷战，恶性循环。

可事儿是自己先挑的，事情陷入僵局，主动权全然不在马龙手里。

马龙被流放了以后，许昕就没在夜里关过空调，一开一整天。即使是在这样一个很风凉的台风天，他也依旧开着空调关着窗。

玻璃上几乎都要起雾了，许昕穿着小怪兽的连体睡衣，感觉全身都懒懒的，没劲。

马龙从来不许他开一整天空调不出汗不通风，许昕现在做了，反抗了，自由自在了，想干嘛干嘛了。

许昕给自己煮了一碗芝士泡面。

塑料叉卷着泡面，面条的雾气蒙住了眼睛。

狗叫了两声。

许昕觉得这是他这辈子最没劲的时刻。

像快没绞干的抹布。

看电视没劲，打游戏没劲，逗狗没劲，买东西也没劲。

许昕十一点就平躺在双人床上，四肢摆成一个大字。

他盯着天花板，盖着毯子。

雨声淅淅沥沥。

他突然想起来以前马龙说过，09年的时候他在日本打公开赛，有天晚上睡不着在酒店外面遛弯意外看到了成群的萤火虫。许昕从小生活在城市里，没见过萤火虫。就在此时此刻，他特别想看一看马龙说的那些萤火虫。

他还想做好多好多事，和马龙一起。

事情怎么会发展成这样的呢？一路顺风顺水的许昕，第一次在恋爱关系中感到束手无措。他到底还是缺了些处理问题的经验的。

马龙总爱用年龄来压他，说他是个小孩儿，但其实也不过是大了八个月而已。

可许昕也不傻啊，哪能你说我傻我就真傻。许昕觉得马龙就是上了贼船还惦记着要回头多拿俩咸菜，倍儿有道理说没纤维素活不下去。说他不自由，就是个幌子。

许昕想找个人聊聊感情问题。于是他点开和张先生的对话框。想跟他吐个槽。打了一堆字又都删掉了。想想人家明天还要训练呢，这么点狗屁事干嘛深夜打扰人家。

于是许昕闲着没事看了看马龙的朋友圈，发现马先生改了个人简介。

[动态平衡]

哇塞。故事会读者对漫威读者肃然起敬了。

动态平衡，是个好词。

许昕又开始刷微博。

张继科上午更新了一条。[龙为我洗手做羹汤，susi。]配图是一双细白的手在摘毛豆。评论全是刷正主发糖獒龙还能再战三百年的。

獒龙发你大爷的糖啊！

许昕猛得坐起来，像是悟明白了什么事儿，换衣服出门。

4

房主佳人有约出去放浪，房客凄凄惨惨独守空房。 

外面大雨如注，马龙围着被子看电影。

影片讲爱与克制，暧昧与蹉跎。电影放映到一百三十多分钟男女主角磨叽了四十几年结局还是晦暗未明。

他觉得这真逗，推倒上分分钟解决的事你们折磨了我俩小时。要换了我或是许昕……唉，许昕许昕。

马龙想他俩本质都是肉食动物。

他跟许昕认识八年，爱了三年零十个月，独处时还是会黏在一块儿，亲到彼此唇舌泛酸。

尚昆将之称之为漫长的恋爱期，挤兑他们说是不是见着彼此的脸就能发情。许昕仔细思索几秒，一本正经点了点头。

他说是，没辙。

肉麻的让人没眼看。

许昕有时天真如少年，啄着马龙的嘴说我觉得咱俩的开始就跟成人童话一样。系出名门，青梅竹马，双宿双飞，一朝发酵。

马龙说醒醒，就算是，也是直接跳到结尾的，最后就一句从此他们幸福的生活在一起。

不挺好？你还想搞点第三者插足七年之痒的番外吗？

情话讲过太多，真心实意的，许昕说我大概是先爱上你的球技，又爱上你声音，最后才彻底栽你这张脸上。马龙说我不是，我一开始就冲着你的美貌。

就喜欢你这实诚，许昕叉腰狂笑。恋爱中的人都是傻子，说出口的都是甜言蜜语，只要腻在一起就餍足无比。许昕撺掇着马龙假公济私，把联赛主场当约会圣地，马龙生日他光明正大的当着近千名球迷给他唱生日快乐。

还能多快乐。

许昕不算正式出柜，只是意浓情热藏不住，一朝被捅到了曹燕华面前。

跟曹妈妈正经八百谈了一次，深呼吸做了七八个，满脑子都是她要反对我就反抗到底的狗血剧情，谁知曹校长听他说完只沉思了两秒钟，面色如常的说我能想出的反对理由在你来说都太土，简直就是给你最好的反击武器。所以我不说反对。

许昕眨眨眼，一点没懂前乒坛一姐的话里有话，傻得雀跃呢。

等他明白自己跟马龙之间的问题就出在这儿时，那人的心思已经动了七七八八了。

三年零十个月，马龙生出了也许得分手的念想，一发不可收拾。

他被曹燕华一句你到底能给他什么啊打得晕头转向，沉默客气的喝着对方下厨煲的汤。

能给什么？爱？

这个字忽而就虚无缥缈了起来，他与许昕每次对望时空气里回荡的可不都是起伏不定的爱？排山倒海一般，不会输给谁。

所以还有什么？未来？

曹校长盯着他的神情有些严肃。似乎她是个充满疑惑困顿的迷途者，等待自己指引正确的方向。

她说大昕从小就一根筋，第一眼喜欢上的就抱住不撒手，再也看不到别的。你让他开心他就开心，让他撞墙他头也不回，你俩要是普通男女朋友，这是好事。可是，他是运动员，他得出成绩你明白吗？他现在心里有你，可以不在乎前途，那以后呢？他以后要是在乎了埋怨你了怎么办？

她说马龙你大他一岁，肯定懂分寸。

她说你到底能给他什么啊？

马龙燥得心口发涨。他想我能给他高潮啊！够不够？

有些东西不是没有想过，但自己脑子里担心的事被别人用雪亮刀子捅出来，那又是另外一种感受。

许昕不想。他不能不替他想。他不怕别人的指责，却怕他某天某刻真情实意的后悔。

但是在蜗居的三天里马龙想的最多的，在此时此刻轻易被以后都不能跟许昕做爱这个念头给挤掉了。

这就有点失分寸。

许昕气急败坏找上门时马龙正为这个事实陷入惆怅。

他站在门口，没等许昕双脚进门，嘴唇就贴在了一起。他过分的主动动机单纯，抚摸中带了力道，手挤进许昕裤腰，也不解裤扣，卡在他鼓胀的地方慢慢揉捏。

许昕被吓到了。

他按住马龙一脸悲愤的说分手炮这种事你想都别想！没门儿！在我这不算！我跟你说你要敢用这个当补偿然后提分开，我……我家暴你你信不信！

马龙眼睛定他身上打量半响，侧头亲了亲他鼻尖。

笑着说二哈要打人啦。

许昕只是心慌，他有一肚子道理想和马龙讲。他想讲动态平衡，他想讲爱情是拿一些自由的羽毛去交换柴米油盐的明天。他想骂马龙是个不敢干干脆脆交待后半辈子给自己的胆小鬼。他想说他真的生气了。

可他看到马龙，所有逻辑和鸡汤就都讲不出来了。

马龙蹭着亲他脖颈。

你别老想那么多，心重容易秃顶。第一眼喜欢的就是喜欢，跟迁不迁就没关系，我第一次见你就———

马龙贴着他的嘴，含含糊糊的说别解释了，就是精虫上脑，还童话呢。

许昕赌气挪开脸，说那也是因为我爱你，发情是成人式童话，懂不懂？

现在呢？醒了吗？

不分。

有完没完！

不分。

你至于吗？

不分。

分你MB！

马龙气结，甩开许昕的手就要关门。许昕哪里肯让，仗着蟒蛇一样的柔韧性硬是从缝隙里挤进了屋。他伸手去牵马龙的手，被焦躁的甩开，再牵，再甩开。拉拉扯扯间嘴巴逐渐代替了手的功能，俩人索性劈头盖脸的乱亲一气。

俩人拥吻着从玄关走到客厅，寻摸到沙发上时已经都气喘吁吁眼睛微红，只是唇齿间的碰触已经叫身体都着了火，片刻不得耽搁。马龙总算撑出些距离脱了彼此衣服，突然一个怔神，指着身下的沙发：好像是继科儿新买的。

许昕黏糊糊的说：完事儿我给他换新的。

马龙手搭在眼皮上，忍不住笑了出来。

许昕翻身将马龙压在身下，强迫他睁开眼睛，紧紧的看了他一会儿，直到马龙也全心全意把目光投注到他身上。像是两个小磁石一样，互相吸住了，拉扯不清。

别老吓我了。他委屈的嘟囔着。

马龙心里发软，摸着许昕毛茸茸的头发叹口气，轻轻抱住了他。

这既是一个安慰，又带着某种暗示。许昕的亲吻渐渐凶悍起来，贴紧的身体下性器靠在一处挤压磨蹭，毫无章法。马龙含着许昕的舌尖慢慢的咬，等对方手指探到后面时才抬了抬腰，缓慢的打开身体。

许昕漂亮的手指滑过马龙光滑的后背，一路探到下面，在入口浅浅按着，轻柔的打着圈，等马龙完全放松下来才顺理成章的滑了进去。

马龙压着声音，随着许昕手指的节奏轻轻呻吟，俩人额头相抵，喘个不停。

他说就这样吧，不要弄了。

许昕托起马龙的大腿，把自己那根东西稳稳插了进去。

舍不得阖眼，俩人都是。直勾勾盯着彼此，呼吸都交融。

许昕慢慢挺动，性器连根入到最深，皮质沙发的摩擦与肉体的撞击比嘴里含糊的呻吟还要让人脸红。马龙的双腿在许昕的肩膀上晃着，交合的地方湿黏一片，内里敏感点的酥麻扩散到四肢百骸，烧的他口干舌燥，忍不住张开嘴微微喘息。

许昕立即低头吻了下去，连带着空气和唾液，把这人温柔的豢养在自己的气息里。他看到他浑身泛红，眼睛里要飞出蝴蝶。他想现在一定是马龙最好看的时候。

别人都看不到的最好看的样子，是他的。

做到一半的许昕突然真心实意的笑了出来。

“你的眼睛是我的，嘴巴是我的，身体每一个地方都是我的，”他低促的说，“谁也分不开。”

马龙喘着气，用波光含水的眼睛盯着许昕，盯了半响，忽然笑一笑，“是啊。”

他伸手搂住许昕的脖子，俩人的胸口紧紧贴在一起，他听得到他脉搏跳动的声响，一下下，合着他心跳。

渐渐融到一起，再也分不清了。

马龙说听你的，不分。

世乒赛前许昕拖着马龙参加了场婚礼。

上海队出来的师兄和师嫂修成正果，伴郎当然要留给他这个争气的小师弟。

宾客不多，就像个家族聚会。策划倒是一等一的棒，从捧花到蛋糕，能看出是爱意绵浓花了心思的。

乐队开始前奏，新浪战战兢兢上台，满头汗。他说我唱歌跑调，我跳舞……我没跳过，但是我有世界冠军的帮唱伴舞，老婆你全程看他也无所谓，我知道你心里还是我比较重——

许昕跳上台，一个要字立时便被新娘和亲友团的尖叫吞了。

马龙看到雍容严肃的曹校长走过来，手里端着蛋糕。

他柔和的笑，无论怎么说，谢谢您的不反对。

我没必要给他反抗的理由。

嗯，所以我也没有放弃的理由。

你到底能给他什么啊？

跟他给我的一样。

还是想的太少，现实又不是电影。

也许我说的轻了，您又不当回事。那我换个说法，我跟许昕分不开了。

如怀着我们半边的生命———

许昕飙起了高音。

END


End file.
